


A Softer World

by ivanattempts



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: A softer world - Freeform, M/M, trauma/brain-damaged Jim
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 11:28:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivanattempts/pseuds/ivanattempts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A set of drabbles based off the webcomic A Softer World; each chapter will be numbered with the corresponding comic page number. To be updated as I get around to doing them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Softer World

“It’s okay, you know.”

Richard’s voice was soft, but there was a strange note in it that roused Sebastian from the edge of sleep. They were tangled in bed together, Sebastian curled around Richard, the thin man’s back to his chest, Sebastian’s arms wrapped around him as if he were trying to protect him from something, and trying to keep him from disappearing all in the same thoughtless gesture.

“Hmn? What’s that?”

“It’s okay. That you don’t love me.”

The blissful haze of half-sleep he’d been in fell away, shattered around him, and brought him to full awareness faster than if the quiet man had pulled a gun, and shot him with it. His stomach dropped, and he shifted to an elbow, trying to get Richard to look at him, but the other man just turned his head slightly more towards the pillow.

“Rich…”

“No, it’s…it’s okay. I know I’m…I’m not  _him._ ”

The single word fell heavy in its implication between them, and Sebastian found himself at a bit of a loss for what to say; luckily, it seemed he didn’t have to, because Richard was turning now, and he was… _smiling_.

“But you used to love me. When I  _was_  him. And I know there’s a lot I don’t remember, but I remember that, and I…I just wanted to thank you, for that. Because whoever I was, whoever  _he_  was, I think he needed your love more then, than I do now, and I…I’m okay with that. I…I’m just sorry.”

“Sorry?” Sebastian echoed, a bit hollowly.

“I’m sorry it…wasn’t enough. I couldn’t have known what I had. I’ve just got a fraction of you now, just a small piece, but I’m content. So if I had even just a small percentage more of you then, then…well, I was a very, very lucky man, and I don’t think I realized that, at the time. And I’m sorry for that, Sebastian.”

Richard hesitated, then leaned up and kissed him, a sweet, chaste brush of lips.

“Goodnight, Sebastian.”

And he curled back into his former position, eyes closing.

Sebastian watched, dumbstruck, until Richard’s breathing evened out, slow and steady; fast asleep.

Did he love Richard?

No, not in the way he’d loved Jim.

He curled around Richard slowly, pressed the man to his chest, and lay awake, idly counting the beats of the man’s heart beneath his fingertips.

No, he didn’t love Richard, but…maybe - just maybe - he could learn to.


End file.
